guild_ballfandomcom-20200215-history
Furnace
Pre-Release : Gencon 2017 ---- CHARACTER PLAYS One at a Time Lads (0) || 6" Range || AOE 3" || OPT While within this ongoing-effect AOE, models do not gain Ganging Up bonuses or suffer Crowding Out penalties. Tooled Up''' (1) || 4" Range || Sustaining || OPT Target friendly Guild model gains +1 DMG to Character Plays that cause damage and Playbook damage results. '''CHARACTER TRAITS' '''''Fire Forged Once per turn this model may ignore the first burning condition placed upon it. Searing Strike When damaged by this model enemy models suffer -1 ARM for the remainder of the turn and the burning condition. Sentinel Aura While within this aura friendly Apprentice models gain +1 ARM. LEGENDARY PLAY Tempered Steel Aura This model gains +1 ARM. If this model has the [[http://guild-ball.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Captain Captain]] Model type, while within this aura other friendly Guild models gain Searing Strike. ARTICLES Blacksmith's Guild: Furnace The Blacksmith Guild: Furnace & Cinder GALLERY Furnace (Header).jpg|Header Furnace (ArtCard).jpg|Art Card Furnace (3D Proto).jpg|Render Furnace-byDarkIronStudios.jpg|by Dark Iron Studio LORE Furnace, Forsaken Swordsmith In the war’s aftermath I have no purpose, an obsolete man with no duty to devote myself or my work to. My very craft is stolen, my weapons littered across battlefields, rusting slowly in the soil, never to be raised again by those with solemn honour. Life without conflict is beyond pity, one of the greatest travesties of our time and the denial of the sovereign birthright of all nations. I am not alone in these thoughts. I see them reflected in the eyes of each of my old comrades, hollow despair mired with the sorrow of acceptance. Even the great teachings of Solthecius cannot provide serenity, no matter the countless hours spent in prayer. I fear the gaze of the August Lord has turned from us now that proud armies no longer march across the fields under bright and sacred banners. No matter. Honour demands I continue to serve the Blacksmith’s Guild, and so I shall, as best I can in this forsaken new world. Once I was renowned as the greatest swordsmith of a generation, but from his day let it be known that never again will I complete a blade, forever denying the world the true and deadly weapons for which I was famed. I shall exact my wrath with steel which remains molten and unfinished, my retribution borne by the unforgiving flames of the furnace itself. The same searing heat that once took my eye and scarred my face shall be turned upon those who have punished us so severely, a weapon tempered only by our righteous vengeance. Though paltry compared to the vast wars of the past, Guild Ball is the only conflict which remains in this new empire, the sole enterprise left to those who would seek the purity of trial by combat. Through it I will remain true to the ideals of my noble caste, and in my deeds once again usher in prosperity for my house. It is time to forge a new future, one in which our sword arms may remain strong, and our hearts turn to bitter iron. - Furnace, Master of the Blacksmith’s Guild Category:Blacksmiths Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 3 Category:2" Melee Category:40mm Category:Master Category:Central Midfielder Category:Piert